The present invention relates to gardening shears.
Conventional gardening shears have two cutting blades laid one on the other crosswise and pivotally mounted to each other by a pin.
Accordingly, in trimming, for example, hedges, already cut twigs or herbs fall onto trimmed trees or shrubs, which may render it difficult to accurately determine the trimmed state of trees or shrubs. It is, therefore, required to stop the trimming work already initiated in order to determine the trimmed state, and shake off the cut refuse by hand or with the shears, whereby continuous trimming work is never possible.
The objects of this invention are to remedy the above mentioned deficiency and further to provide gardening shears capable of repelling immediately and far away cut herbs or twigs from the cutting blades thereof, whereby no cut refuse may fall and remain onto the trimmed trees or shrubs.
Attempts to remedy the defects and drawbacks of the past which regard to gardening shears had not been successful. This included variations on the blades structure and the like all of which fail to achieve the result which has been achieved by the present invention.
Primary object of the present invention is to provide gardening shears which overcome the problems and deficiencies associated with past gardening shears and particularly, in relation to the rejection of refuse to a substantial distance from the shrub or tree being trimmed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device of the class indicated which is capable of the functions referred to and which is based upon good mechanical principles wherein the operation of the cutting blades and the repelling member result in a rejection to a substantial distance of refuse from trimming of trees or shrubs so that the refuse does not fall upon those trees or shrubs thus interferring with the trimming operation and causing other difficulties and problems as well appear hereinafter.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.